


Seaside Rendezvous

by blondieloverboy77



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, M/M, Pre-Fall (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondieloverboy77/pseuds/blondieloverboy77
Summary: "Crowley was very good at falling.  He hated it, but he had a tendency of doing it quite often.  It all started when he fell from Heaven. "





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this in my first good omens fan fiction haha. just wanted to say sorry if I get anything historically inaccurate! please enjoy!

Crowley was very good at falling. He hated it, but he had a tendency of doing it quite often. It all started when he fell from Heaven.   
It was the worst experience of his life. His wings were scorching, his back was in screeching pain, his eyes were burning, but the landing was the worst. He broke through the crust of the earth, and after being pushed around by the rocks and dirt he landed in the hellfire. He laid there, parolized in fear and shock. He was in agonizing pain, but he didn’t have the strength to scream. The fire scorched his skin until finally, the flames engulfed him. 

Since then he developed a small habit of falling. He would fall after tripping over his toga, over his shoelaces, over a vine or tree root, over a stranger’s shoe. He would hit the ground every time, and each time he expected the ground to break beneath him and swallow him into the searing hellfire.

In the early years of the earth, Crowley found out there was a way to avoid falling. Whenever he wanted to get somewhere he simply turned into a snake. Snakes didn’t fall, and they were always safely gliding across the earth’s crust without having it open underneath them.

Then cars were invented. Crowley could remain in the form of a human and get to places even faster. He could be in his prized Bentley safely, and burn marks into the ground with the speed of his car. Crowley loved his Bentley, but there was one thing he loved more.

Crowley had fallen in love with the angel Aziraphale. It wasn’t like falling into Hell though. Falling in love made Crowley feel nice inside, it didn’t pain him with sadness, fear, or anger. Aziraphale made him feel happiness, joy, he made Crowley laugh. Being in love with Aziraphale felt different than anything else. Heaven and Hell were boring, falling was excruciating, Earth was fun, food was delicious, driving was thrilling, but being in love with the angel created a different feeling inside him, he didn’t know how to describe it except for the word lovely. Crowley would never describe falling that way, but falling in love was the only time Crowley didn’t mind falling.


	2. Seaside whenever you stroll along with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Crawley’s eyes widened. Another angel had gone against Heaven, he assumed he would see this angel in hell in a few days. Failing to fulfill orders was already asking for a punishment up there, but willingly going against them is what can get one kicked out."

“I gave it away!” The angel cried.

Crawley’s eyes widened. Another angel had gone against Heaven, he assumed he would see this angel in hell in a few days. Failing to fulfill orders was already asking for a punishment up there, but willingly going against them is what can get one kicked out.

Crawley gazed at the angel as he kept rambling about why he gave the sword to Adam and Eve, but Crawley didn’t hear him. It had been so long since he had seen an angel, he wanted to appreciate the sight of one in case he never saw one again.

“I just hope I didn’t do the wrong thing,” The angel huffed.

“Well,” Crawley replied. “I don’t think you can do the wrong thing as an angel.” He knew the words were lies, but he tried to comfort the angel. There was plenty you could do wrong in Heaven that would get you cast out, and Crawley was sure the angel next to him knew that, yet he still thanked him and did seem to calm down.

The pair looked out and saw Adam and Eve. Adam was fighting a new animal with the sword he was gifted, Eve only watched as she held her growing stomach.

Crawley asked the angel if he thought convincing Eve to eat the apple was actually the right thing to do, he admitted he was worried that he could get in trouble for it. However, as they watched Adam slay the animal, he quickly tried to cover the serious question with humor.

“Be funny if we both did the wrong thing, aye? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one?” he smiled.

The angel gave him a stressed smile in return. Crawley wasn’t surprised, angels were constantly under stress. They were always trying to please God, even though they never got anything in return.

But the stress seemed to ooze away and the two shared a laugh over the remark, but the angel quickly collected himself and said, “No! That wouldn’t be funny at all!”

Suddenly, little drops of water began falling from dark clouds. Without looking at him, the angel lifted his wing for Crawley, to which Crawley happily stood under.

They watched Adam and Eve walk hand in hand, leaving the animal Adam had slayed behind. Crowley wondered where they were off to and what was in store for them, he also wondered if the angel next to him was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are so short so far! I'll try to make them longer as the story goes on. I'm also making the chapter titles lyrics from the song this is named after lol


	3. I'm merely contemplating what you feel inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh bugger, Crowley! What are we going to do?” Aziraphale questioned. “They’re obviously not going to cast me out, it’s going to be so much worse.”

“Oh bugger, Crowley! What are we going to do?” Aziraphale questioned. “They’re obviously not going to cast me out, it’s going to be so much worse.”

But Crowley wasn’t paying attention. Memories from the first time he met Aziraphale flooded his mind. He was so in awe of the being next to him, he never wanted to look away. He wanted to soak up the holiness in case he never saw an angel again.

This time was pretty different though. It wasn’t the fact that he might never see an angel again, it was the fact that he might never see his angel again. Aziraphale was more than just a holy angel Crowley wanted to gaze at, he was a warm, kind, loving angel that Crowley would exchange the world for.

Crowley suggested going to another planet multiple times, but Aziraphale seem fixated on Earth. He wanted to stay, and Crowley wanted to stay wherever he stayed.

“Come on Angel, why?” he asked.

“Because you and I have been through so much together here, Crowley.” Aziraphale said, his voice got high, like it always did when he was emotional. “Why leave behind a place with so many memories?”

Crowley stared at Aziraphale. “Angel, I-”

“Cowley I think I have an idea,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I oop-
> 
> sorry that was so short


End file.
